Air Hostess
by lifesucks96
Summary: I suck at summaries! So its Sookie and Eric together on a plane and what do you possibly think might happen?


**Heyah, this is just a little one shot that came to me when I was listening to the song Air Hostess by Busted the other day. This is kinda based on the song and the video which is amazing and you should totally check it out.**

**As I have gotten no review yet for my Morganville's story I'm not for continuing until I get any so here I am writing a Southern Vampire Mystery instead. It is only going to be a lemony one shot and I hope you enjoy. Even if you don't enjoy it please review and give me some pointers of where I'm going wrong or what I could do to improve. This is only my second story so all reviews are welcomed; don't worry I'm prepared for the good, bad and the ugly so lay it on me.**

SPOV

It was just a usual day for me working at the George Best Belfast City airport in Northern Ireland. It's a very small country, but to me its home. Anyway, I love my job as an airhostess. Most people imagine it as being a glamorous trolley-dolly but it's not like that. But I enjoy it all the same and in these economic conditions you can't be picky about what job you've got. Beside it could be worse; I could be scrubbing toilets for a living. Today wasn't too bad as I only had one flight to Dublin airport and back again.

I was happy to see that it was Me, Dawn, Claude and Arlene that were working this shift. But I wasn't as lucky however as it was both Alcide and Quinn my exes that were in the cockpit. I will not be repeating the same mistake third time around as I have learned not to shit where I eat. All of us cabin crew were just making our final preparations before boarding when Pilot Alcide came over to where I was at the back of the plane and asked to speak with me.

"Look." I whispered to him so none of the others could hear me, "Us dating was a mistake and it can't happen again okay! If I date any other employees again I'm fired and I really need this job."

Alcide looked startled for a moment and then quite puzzled. He started stroking his slight stubble on his chin. Oh God. Does he know how hot and bothered that gets me? After a moment he replied, "How do you think us dating was a mistake?" I opened my mouth to reply but he continued speaking. "That's not what I came over here for I came to tell you that we've got a band and a hen-do on the flight home from Dublin so be prepared for a noisy one."

Well, that surprised me. "Thanks for the warning!" I just about managed to reply and he walked away. I was to busy thinking about what I'd said to him to realise that he wasn't there any more. After a minute or two in my own thoughts I went back to my final prep and got ready for a very, very long day.

EPOV

"I can't believe they are making us fly commercial?" I bark at the bands manager and my long time friend Pamela, though you'd better not call her that or she'd have your balls as earrings and we both know it. I am in a band called We Aim To Please. It is made of Me, Jason, Sam and Hoyt. We have been a band for 6 years, touring all over the world and this is the first time ever we've had to fly commercial.

We were turning into the airport car park and it was a bit late now to change the travel arrangements now. But that didn't make me any less mad. The paps would have a field day with this. But Pam says "Any publicity is good publicity". Well at least we were in first class, its better than having to be with the pheasants.

I didn't even understand why such a big band like We Aim To Please should have to come to such a small country like Northern Ireland any way. But according to Pam it has the biggest fan base anywhere and that it is where Jason comes from originally.

By this point we are just about boarding the plane when I check out this great looking girl. She has legs that go on for days and in that short tight air hostess outfit it only accentuates her legs. And when I keep looking upwards it only gets better she has a nice juicy ass that is bent over picking up a pen that a passenger dropped. God, all I can imagine doing now is coming up behind her and claiming that nice little ass as my own. Ohh! Look at those boobs they are yummy. They are just the right size to fit in my huge hands and yes it is very proportional to my man hood. If my air hostess moves at all they almost pop out of her extremely tight uniform.

Hmm, if I get my way this flight is going to be very interesting indeed.

SPOV

I was lucky tonight I'd been assigned to first class which isn't as bad as second as you have less people to look after. I was helping a poor wee woman who was rummaging in her bag when a pen flew out and I bent down to pick it up I felt someone staring at me so I decided to give them a show and bent as slowly as possibly back up into a standing position wiggling my ass in the process for his benefit. Hey, don't judge me you only live once.

I turned around to see a gorgeous guy standing there with long shaggy blonde hair that all I wanted to do was run my hands through it. He was so tall and that got me thinking if it was proportional to the size of his feet or his hands. I was looking at him and I thought he looked vaguely familiar. That was when my brother decided to come and slap his back and say "You comin' Eric?" Eric that's who he was he was the lead singer in the band my brother was in. Why can it be that my only distraction on this boring flight was this God of a wholesome Viking man whom I could not touch if my brother was there? Great.

EPOV

We had boarded the plane and were settled into first class when the pilot announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to take off so please ensure your strapped in and ready for takeoff and I hope you enjoy your journey with us and choose George Best City Airport again." I looked to the back of the plane and saw my sexy airhostess at the back of the plane. We have been constantly flirting with each other since I had gotten on the plane and I've been waiting patiently for her to come over to us and see if there was anything we needed. Because there was certainly something she could give me a hand with.

SPOV

Eric had been constantly flirting with me and I would be lying if I said I didn't reciprocate but there was no way it was going to go any further than that. First of all I was just about keeping this job after Alcide and Quinn and also he was a friend of Jason's. And if you know what Jason is like you'd want to bet that his friends are the same.

I was just starting to serve the passengers their snacks when I felt a rough pair of hands drag me to the passenger toilets, pull me inside, push me up against the very small toilet wall and place a very heated kiss on me. I can't believe how one kiss can be to tender and loving yet so rough, playful and full of lust all at the same time.

"Tell me you ant this?" Came out Eric's raspy voice. Agh to hell with it I'm probably already fired so who gives a hell. I don't even reply I just reach around him lock the door and say "We've got about 5 minutes before someone comes so you'd better make it quick."

In a flash I was pushed up against the wall and he pushed his fingers so deep inside of me I thought I'd explode. Wow if he's this good at fingering me what will he be like at the real deal? Well, time will only tell. To speeden things up I reach down and start to rub him through his jeans. "If you keep that up there won't be time for the main course."

"What? If you call this starters you ain't seen nothing yet sweet cheeks!" I sassed back while peeling off his t-shirt and just managing to get it off his head. How tall is he any way like 6,4 or something? I peel off his t-shirt and push him up against the far wall with a strength I didn't know I possessed and started to lightly bite his nipples and squeeze his ass and then reach forward to take off his belt and unbutton his jeans but then he reaches up and rips open my blouse sending buttons everywhere. He is so going to be paying to buy me a new one.

I was seriously impatient and decided to take things into my own hands and rip of my skirt. I heard his groan and a second later there was a ripping sound and my lace thongs and bra were gone in a flash. "Condom?" I ask here he replies and takes off his jeans and puts on the condom, going commando I notice that just increases my libido if that is even possible because at this stage I am so turned on I fear that with one touch I will explode like a time bomb.

He surprises me by lifting me up and entering me in one swift motion that it not only surprises me but it almost brings me over the edge. On any other occasion I would say that it was wrong for a man to just enter without any preparation but I was already dripping that I didn't care. I wanted what I wanted and I wanted it now.

He was pounding into me so hard that it was so going to hurt in the morning but I honestly didn't care. I have no idea how he kept pounding into me so hard, holding me up and biting my nipples. The harder he bit the more turned on I became, id have to put that on the back burner for now as I was so close to coming and so was Eric. And with one more thrust we both came shouting profanities at each other.

I was thoroughly fucked, I've never had sex like that before but by God it was the best ever. If I'd of been shot then I wouldn't have cared because I was in so much pleasure I wouldn't have cared. A minute or two later we were both breathless and he pulled out of me and disposed of the condom and we both got dressed in silence which was very hard as it was so small but we managed it. Eric was dressed before me and on his way out of the bathroom he lifted my torn panties and bra and put them in his pocket and said, "A souvenir" and walked out leaving me in an aeroplane bathroom with no bra and panties for the rest of the trip home. I swear if I still wasn't experiencing aftershocks I would have totally killed him but I honestly didn't care.

EPOV

God she was amazing! As I came to sit back down beside Pam she didn't need to ask to know what I'd been up to. "Who was it this time? Fellow passenger or crew member?"

"Crew" I answered.

"The blonde with the big tits?" Pam asked turning her head away from her laptop and actually looking at me for the first time during this discussion.

"Yeah" Pam had a smirk on her face that none of us ever liked.

"That's Jason's little sister, he went to look for her." Agh, that was why she looked familiar. O no Jason was going to kill me if he ever found out.

Just then we started our descent into Belfast and for the first time in my life ever flying commercial I was looking forward to doing it more often just to give me a chance to see my airhostess again, hoping that her brother doesn't kill me beforehand.

Thinking about what had happened on this flight I was coming up with a song in my head and the end of the song immediately came to me "I'll see you soon in my hotel room for a holiday you'll miss, airhostess."

Yea I can always dream but until the next time at least let me have my fantasy.

**PS I don't own anything here. And remember all reviews are welcomed. Don't make me beg ;(**


End file.
